The present invention relates mainly to a braking system comprising a master cylinder comprising means of connection to a hydraulic braking circuit and means of connecting at least one chamber of the master cylinder to means of injecting brake fluid into said chamber.
It is known practice to produce brake boosters that apply a force to a thrust rod of a master cylinder which force is an increasing function of the force applied by the driver to a control rod via a brake pedal.
It is also known practice to use a pedal feel simulator connected to a pedal fitted with brake setpoint sensors associated with a booster producing said setpoint. At the expense of increased complexity and increased fragility, devices incorporating a simulator allow decoupling between the position of a brake pedal and the hydraulic pressure available in the braking circuits. Likewise, WO 2007/080106 and WO 2007/080158, which are incorporated into this patent application by reference, describe pneumatic brake boosters in which there is decoupling between the control rod and the thrust rod.